Blind Heart
by BruuhDT
Summary: Naraku is gone, but in his place lies sadness in Inuyasha's heart. His sadness has affected Kagome, who has abandoned all hope of being truly happy and keeps a fake smile on her face. But if someone helps out, could she finally be given the happiness she deserves?
1. Hope

**Hello! So I've been reading a lot of Kouga fanfics and I just can't get over how much I adore him. So I thought, 'hey, I'll write him a fanfic!'**

**And that's why this chapter's here! :D**

**The summary's awfull, I know. And I'm open for suggestion of other titles, since I'm not really into the one I chose. Hehe.**

**Now, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

The cool breeze whipped at the young girl's face. She could feel her hair flowing along with it as she finished collecting the herbs Lady Kaede had asked of her. She walked back to the village, where all her friends lived and where now were starting a family.

"Welcome back Kagome!" The small fox demon said happily. She smiled and entered the hut.

"Here Kaede, I hope this is enough." She said, sitting down beside the old woman.

"Thank ye Kagome. You've been a great help to the village." Kaede stopped cooking her stew and studied her for a while. "You sure make the people here happy Kagome. But are ye happy?"

The black haired woman stayed silent, for she herself didn't know the answer. She wasn't unhappy, no not at all. She loved helping out, she was learning a lot by Kaede's side and it was wonderful to be with around her friends, to watch them start a family. Kagome definitely wasn't unhappy, that wasn't it.

"I feel like there is something missing in ye, child."

"Maybe you're right…" She whispered as she got up and left.

* * *

"What are you doing up this late?" The half demon asked. He was sitting on a high tree branch near the Bone Eater's well.

"I could ask you the same thing, Inuyasha." Kagome said plainly, sitting down on the bottom of his tree.

He stayed silent, but she knew that he wasn't drifting to sleep or anything. No, he was most certainly thinking of a certain someone.

She turned to look at the well. 'To think everything started when I was dragged down into it by a demon centipede on my fifteenth birthday. I fell into a whole new world, a world so different from the one I grew up in.' She remembered. 'And now my family's stuck in one side and I'm on the other. Uhg, the countless times I tried to cross over again, but it just won't open up for me. Maybe I'm meant to stay in this era. Maybe this is where I'm supposed to make a new home.'

"What are you thinking of?" Inuyasha's voice rang from above.

She sighed. "The other side of the well." He jumped down and sat beside her. "I wish I could've at least said goodbye to them. They probably thing I'm dead."

He took a while to reply. "They're strong Kagome. They might think that, but they'll get on with their lives. They have to, there's nothing they can do." Inuyasha turned to look at her. "You should do the same."

The priestess could feel the warmth of tears slowly taking over her eyes. "I wish things were as easy as you make them seem. It's been three years Inuyasha, I've been through the worst part, but I still wish I could have them here with me."

"Well, we all wish we still had someone in our reach." His eyes turned distant, almost lifeless. His beautiful honey colored orbs always transformed this way when his thoughts traveled to his former love.

She got up, the night air was getting colder, and her kimono wasn't keeping her warm enough. "I'm going to head back to the village. Good night, Inuyasha." He murmured a good night in return as Kagome made her way through the forest.

* * *

The next morning, Sango caught up with her by the river. She was cheerful and had a big smile on, which went perfectly with her pregnant belly.

"Good morning Kagome!" She greeted, filling a jar with water. "Did you sleep well?"

Kagome shrugged. She knew her friend wasn't here to ask her such trivial things.

"Look Kagome," Sango began, putting her jar down and motioning for them to sit a bit. "Shippo told me you came back late last night. He was awfully worried."

"Well, yes. I did return late to the village." The girl sighed. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Kagome, it's dangerous to wander away from the village in the middle of the night. You know that well." Kagome didn't respond, so she went on. "Ever since the Jewel disappeared your powers have disappeared along with it. The last thing any one of us wants is for you to get hurt, or worse."

The black haired felt useless every time she remembered she had lost all of her spiritual powers. "I wasn't alone, alright? I was talking with Inuyasha."

"Oh. I see." Sango petted Kirara, who had suddenly appeared from the trail to the village. "How is he?" She asked, but they both knew what she meant when asking that.

"It's hard for me to see how he has become." She paused. "He used to be so lively, annoying even… And now he's just this cold and distant body."

Sango said nothing, just studied her.

"Ever since he witnessed Kikyo's true death, he's been emotionless." Kagome held back the tears. There was a time when her feelings towards the half demon were of love. She loved him so much that it pained her every time she noticed him thinking of the dead priestess. But now he was a brother in her eyes, and what she wanted most was to see him want to live, just like he used too. "It's like he's between life and death. Like an undead."

"When Kikyo died, when he was sure she would never come back, in a clay body or not, his reason to live died along with her." The demon slayer said. "I know how you feel about him Kagome, but I don't think there's anything we can do to cheer him up or help him." Kagome merely nodded. It hurt, but what Sango said was true. "It's been three years, and he still thinks of nothing but her."

"I guess he'll only be happy when he joins her again." The priestess murmured, but Sango heard her. She let Kirara off her lap and sat closer to Kagome.

"You shouldn't feel bad for him Kagome. You shouldn't stay sad just because he is." Sango held her hand, and looked straight into her heart the way only a best friend could. "You deserve happiness, and you should try and find it."

She smiled. "I know you're right Sango. A few years ago I thought I had found it, in Inuyasha. But ever since he changed and I lost my love for him, I've been so lost." The demon slayer hugged her tight. "And I just don't know where to start looking, or even if there is my share of happiness out there somewhere."

They both got up and Kirara jumped into Kagome's arms, asking her to pet her. She purred along as Kagome did so.

"Of course there's happiness for you out there. Maybe it'll just take time to arrive, but you can't give up on it before it even comes to you."

She nodded and promised to her friend that her heart would be open for new chances. They picked up the water jars and returned to their village, their home.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please leave me reviews telling me what you thought of this first chapter! :3**


	2. Goodbye

**_kittykritik: _Thank you! Well here's chapter two, and thanks for the review. :3**

* * *

That morning Kagome woke up in a very good mood. As they ate breakfast her friends were surprised.

"Wow, Kagome. You seem so joyful today." The monk said, joyful himself. His first born would arrive in just a few weeks.

"Well I guess I am joyful today, Miroku." She grinned. "I'm giving happiness another chance."

Miroku smiled but didn't ask what she meant by that. His wife had probably spoken with him about it the night before.

* * *

That afternoon, the priestess had invited Shippo to go pick some flowers in the meadow nearby to decorate her hut a bit. They decided to go find Inuyasha and ask, probably in vain, if he'd like to come along. They found him on top of the same tree, the spot he almost never left.

"Hey Inuyasha! Kagome and I are gonna pick some flowers. I didn't really want to, but Kagome insisted that we invite you to come." The small demon said.

"Heh. Thanks for the invitation Shippo, I can tell you'll really miss me if I don't go." He teased.

"Inuyasha, I would like you to come." She said serious.

That made the half demon jump down and stand in front of her. "Thank you, Kagome, but I don't want to go." He smiled. "Actually I've been meaning to speak with you about something very important." He said, and they sat down. "Shippo, run along will you. This is an adult conversation."

Kagome smiled as Shippo walked off, irritated. Inuyasha was more himself that afternoon, and that warmed her heart.

"I've been giving this a lot of thought Kagome, and it is hard for me to do this because you guys are my friends, the closest I've ever been to having a real family." He paused. "I'm going to leave the village. Everything here reminds me of Kikyo, even… Well, especially you."

She took that in. It was obvious she reminded him of the late priestess, she could be mad or sad at him for being honest. "And where will you go?"

"I don't know. I don't plan on staying anywhere. I want to walk the world, Kagome. To walk and walk, so I don't have time to think, to remember." She nodded, not agreeing with his idea, but supporting him. "It pains me to leave, but it also pains me to stay. Please understand Kagome."

"I do understand, Inuyasha. It's been a long time since I've seen the life in your eyes vanish." She held his hand. "But now, I've seen a little glimmer of life growing back inside."

He hugged her, he hugged his closest friend. The best one he could ever find. He would miss her, and deep inside his heart he wished all the best for her, he knew she deserved it.

"Goodbye Kagome. Tell the guys back at the village I'll miss them, but always keep them close to my heart." Inuyasha kissed her forehead as she let some silent tears escape, and, in a blink of an eye, he dashed through the trees.

* * *

The priestess thought it was better to tell them through dinner, so she continued to go to the meadow with Shippo.

"Hey Kagome, what was that all about with Inuyasha talking alone with you?" The fox asked, curious as always. "He's always keeping secrets from me! It really pushes me over the edge you know."

She laughed, picking up some pretty blue flowers. "Well Shippo, for once Inuyasha was right in excluding you. He has made a very important decision, and he wanted me to communicate to you and the other about it."

"What is it Kagome? Don't keep secrets from me just like he does!"

"Don't worry Shippo. Tonight as we eat dinner I'll tell everyone."

He continued to complain, but she wouldn't tell. They picked up many flowers, and, just as they were leaving, they heard a loud noise, a noise that sounded like a tornado.

"D-don't be afraid K-Kagome. I'll protect y-you!"

Just as little Shippo finished saying those words, a familiar wolf demon stood right in front of the priestess, who, startled, dropped all her picked flowers.

"There's no need to Shippo, you know I'd never hurt Kagome." The demon smirked and held her hands.

"Kouga?" She exclaimed surprised. It had been at least a year since she last saw him. "What, well, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see how my Kagome is. Why else?" He picked up her flowers and gave them to her. "Here you are dear. Hope those aren't for mutt face."

The girl's eyes turned saddened. "No, they're not. He just left actually."

"Left?" Kouga asked, disturbed by her saddened eyes. He couldn't stand to see them that way.

Kagome turned to Shippo and asked for him to take the flowers to her hut. As soon as the little fox demon left, she continued. "He just left the village, for good. You might as well have noticed already, but he's been really sad, really lifeless these past years. He decided to go on a journey, to walk the world so he can keep his mind off Kikyo, to try and regain at least a bit of happiness."

"Yeah, I did notice he was acting strange ever since that lover of his died." He took her hands again. "That's why I came here as soon as I could, it hurt me to see how his sadness saddened you. I'm sorry I've been away for so long Kagome, but we've been in a terrible war with the Birds of Paradise, and we've lost many of our people." The black haired girl gasped in horror. "Things are only getting back to normal now, and I've only had the time to come by now."

"I'm so sorry Kouga. But I understand, you were busy with your tribe." She said, blushing because of how tightly he was holding her hands and how intently he was staring at her. "I thank you for coming and for being so concerned about me, but shouldn't you be doing exactly that, being busy with your tribe? Helping them recover and taking care of your mate?"

The wolf demon's eyes immediately widened. "What on earth are you talking about Kagome? What mate?" He asked shocked.

"Uhm, well, aren't you mated with Ayame?" She asked embarrassed. "I figured that since it's been so long, and how she's always after you that… Well, that you mated!"

"For crying out loud Kagome, I'm not mated to Ayame!" He laughed, he laughed like he hadn't in years. "First of all I wouldn't mate Ayame. Second of all, even if it has been a lot of time, that doesn't mean I've found the right mate, especially with the war going on." He inched closer and held her head in his hands. "And third, I wouldn't dare mate with anyone but you, Kagome."

With that Kagome's cheeks burned and her heart pounded so hard she was afraid he'd notice it. She backed away. "You still feel that way?" She asked awkwardly.

"Of course I do. Every time I said I wanted you to be my woman I meant it, Kagome. And my mind isn't going to change just because we've been a year apart."

She was flattered. It was still awkward, but she was flattered. She thought for sure Kouga had mated and was probably making his pups by now. "That's very sweet Kouga, but I'm not your woman, and I don't plan on being either." Kagome chuckled, this sounded so much like the old times.

"I knew you'd say that." He smirked.

"Look Kouga, I really should be going. I still have to give the news about Inuyasha to everyone, and it won't be easy…" She said, slowly walking back, her fun expression back to the gloomy one she had before.

"Hey Kagome!" He called out. "Just promise me you'll meet with me here tomorrow."

She was a bit surprised, she definitely thought he'd be going back to his tribe. But, knowing Kouga, he would keep yelling in her ear until she said yes. "Fine, I'll meet you here at the same time, okay?"

His smile grew wider. "I can't wait, Kagome."

As he watched her figure slowly fade, he smiled to himself. 'I'll wipe that sadness from your heart, don't you worry Kagome.'

* * *

**Yay, I can't believe I'm writing this so quickly! o:**

**I'm going to go on a quick trip, but I'll be away for about five days. I'll try and post another chapter before I leave, but if I can't, then you guys will have to wait a bit. Sorry. D:**


	3. The News

**Sorry for the delay guys! But I just came back from that trip of mine today so... :c**

**Anyways, please enjoy chapter 3!**

_**alexischic: **_**Thanks! :D Kouga is so kawaii isn't he. tee hee. Here's your chapter, sorry it took so long.**

_**ponypainter: **_**Thank you! Here's more. :)**

_**Mou**_**_rningGlorie:_ Thanks! yay**

_****__**Kate (guest):**_****** Thank you, and here's chapter 3, enjoy!****  
**

* * *

Kagome and her friends were seated in a circle and were eating dinner. She was trying to find the strength to tell them the news.

"Kagome, Kagome. Tell us what was going on between you and Inuyasha!" Shippo demanded. He had been waiting all day for it.

"Something happened with you and Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, curious.

"Oh no, I mean, not like that." She laughed awkwardly, the monk already jumping to conclusions. "We had a talk. He made some very important decisions…"

"What do you mean?" The demon slayer asked. "Why won't he come and tell us himself then?"

"He, well, he can't." Kagome sighed. "He left. He's gone."

"What? Inuyasha's gone?"

"Yes. He said everything in the village, especially me, reminded him of Kikyo, and that only made him miserable. So he left to walk the world, just wander around."

"Well maybe it is best for him…" Miroku thought out loud.

"I do believe he made a good choice. Of course I'll miss him, and he'll miss us, but he couldn't stay here much longer." Sango said.

Kagome nodded. "Before leaving, he told me he'd keep us, the closer he has ever had to a family, in his heart forever. I find it hard for us to ever cross paths with him again, but he won't forget us. That I know."

After they finished eating, Kagome stayed the whole night by Shippo's side. The poor fox demon loved Inuyasha, even fighting with him all the time. He cried himself to sleep while Kagome sang him some lullabies.

* * *

The young priestess was out in the meadow again. Shippo was feeling a bit better today and decided to go work with Miroku. She hadn't told any of them about Kouga's appearance yet, and Shippo hadn't remembered it at all either. Inuyasha's departure was far more important.

She sat down on the fluffy grass, waiting for the wolf demon to arrive.

Kouga was running towards the meadow and he could already smell the wonderful flowery fragrance that he adored. It wasn't the flower's scent though, it was Kagome's.

"Hi Kagome." He said as he got there. He sat beside her. "How are you this fine afternoon?"

She sighed. "Well I'm good Kouga, but telling everyone the news yesterday wasn't easy."

"Oh. About Inuyasha?"

"Yes. Shippo cried all night, the poor kid. Like it or not, Inuyasha was his closest friend."

Kouga sensed she was still hurt by the half demon's departure, and now she was more hurt because of the little fox pup. She treated him as if he was her own pup, and he admired that in her most of all. He hugged her. "It's okay Kagome. It'll take him some time, but he'll get over it. He'll understand Inuyasha left because he had to."

She nodded, she knew he was right. Kagome wrapped her arms around him as well. She felt unusually comfortable like this. They stayed a bit too long like this, and when they let go of each other they lay down on the grass and gazed at the sky.

"I love that in you Kagome." Kouga said plainly.

"Love? Love what?" She asked confused.

"The way you care for your friends, especially the little fox demon." He smiled. "You love and care for him as if he was your own pup. I wouldn't doubt that you'd do anything for that little demon."

"Well we've been together for a long time, and he lost his parents because of the Thunder Brothers. And besides, Miroku, Kirara, Sango, Shippo and me are a family. We've always been."

"Still, there aren't many women, demon or not, that would take in a stray pup so easily. That's a beautiful thing to do." He said. "You'd make a wonderful mother, Kagome."

She smiled but felt her cheeks burning. She never saw this side of Kouga. Deep down he wasn't the cocky wolf demon prince he acted like. He was very sentimental, and he cared for other people, for family. He was a very noble man. She couldn't help but think that he too would make an excellent father, but as soon as she caught herself thinking that, she blushed even more.

They continued on talking about trivial things, and in the end she promised to meet with him again the next day. It was fun to have him around; he was also part of Kagome's family, and she loved him. Not like he would probably want her to, but she did.

* * *

**There you have it guys! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try and write chapter 4 soon okay? :)**


	4. Confessions To A Friend

**Hi! I must say, I'm really excited about writing this story. :D**

**_howhightofly_: Thank you! I'll try my best. hehe.**

**_MourningGlorie_: Yay waffle! *takes a bite***

**_alexischic:_ Me too. I really love Inu too. :c And thank you so much! This really made my day!**

* * *

The time had come for Kagome to go to the meadow that afternoon, and she was more than happy to leave her duties to meet with her dear friend Kouga. But the demon slayer couldn't help but notice when her black haired friend left Kaede's hut walking a bit more quickly than normal.

This time when Kagome reached the meadow, the wolf demon prince was already waiting for her. He was picking some blue flowers and had his back turned to her. "Uhm, Kouga?" She asked softly.

"Kagome." He said, turning around to face her, he had that smug smile on his face. "I was just picking these up." He handed them to her. "You know, for you."

"Kouga! That's so sweet of you." She smiled, blushing a bit. "Thank you."

He took her hand. "Kagome, I'm sorry, but this is the last day we'll be able to meet like this." He said, his eyes sad.

"What?" She asked, she had grown accustomed to meeting with him in the afternoon. "Why?"

He sighed and stroked her cheek. "Don't think I want to, but I have to, Kagome. My tribe, they need me. I have to get back."

"Oh. Well of course. I-I understand." She tried to sound sympathetic, but the truth was she wished Kouga could stay with them, with her.

"Sure the war is over, but I still need to be with my pack so we can recover and return everything to normal. I am their alpha after all." He smiled inside as he noticed Kagome's happy mood change to a gloomy one. He didn't like her this way, no. But he knew she was in this state because he was leaving, and that made his heart beat a little faster. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, Kagome. But I'll try and visit you whenever I can."

The priestess nodded. "T-that would be nice, Kouga." She smiled. "I'd like that."

He gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "You have no idea how much you mean to me do you?"

She blushed furiously. "K-Kouga. Well, you've definitely told me enough times." She smiled.

Kouga chuckled. "Well it's a whole lot, love." He hugged her and again she got that feeling, that feeling of not wanting to leave his embrace. She quickly whipped the thoughts from her head and let him go. "I'll see you soon Kagome, take care now."

"Goodbye Kouga." The wolf demon then turned and began running back to the east, forming the tornado Kagome knew so well. She held the freshly picked flowers to her nose and appreciated the scent.

* * *

'I am going to miss him…' She thought to herself as she made her way back to her hut. 'He's really nice company, and he's a really close friend of mine.' She laughed to herself. 'Even if he still hasn't stopped trying to win me over.' When Kagome walked inside, Sango was waiting for her, sitting on her futon.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, a bit surprised. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, you tell me Kagome. Where have you been going these past days?" Her friend asked confused. "At first I didn't give much importance to it, but today I notice that you seem very eager through out the day and when the time comes for you to go, wherever it is that you go, you seem very hasty."

Kagome was a bit embarrassed, that was for sure. The way Sango said it all it seemed almost as if she was off to meet secretly with her lover. And that was from what was really going on.

"Kagome, have you meeting someone?" She asked the priestess.

The black haired knew her friend was just looking out for her, just doing what a best friend would do, so she smiled and began. "Sango, do you remember Kouga?"

"The wolf demon Kouga?" She asked. "Why yes, how could I not. The guy that kept picking fight with Inuyasha because he wanted to claim you as his woman?"

"Eh, yeah. That Kouga." They both laughed.

"Kagome, are you telling me that you're meeting everyday with Kouga?" The priestess nodded. "Well it was about time you two got together. I mean, sure I thought he was mated already, but everyone knows how much he likes you, and personally, I think he'd treat you better than any other man."

"Woah! Slow down Sango." Kagome reddened. "We're not 'together'. Not how you think we are anyway."

"You're not?" She asked confused.

"No! Kouga's my friend, and he knows he's my friend. Just my friend."

"But wasn't he crazy for you? I'm sure he still feels that way, Kagome."

"Well, I wouldn't say crazy, Sango, but I think he still does have feelings for me. But I don't, I never have. I'm flattered, yes, but I've told him from the first day I met him that I would not be his woman, so that means I'm not interested, right?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"But… He still tries to woo me. I find it fun actually, and when I tease him or turn him down, he laughs about it. So we're not in the middle of anything."

"He's always been a confident fellow…" Sango sighed, Kagome couldn't see what was right in front of her. "Well, if you say so Kagome. Just try and not look to eager. The way you act kind of gets peoples minds working you know? Miroku has already asked me if I knew about something."

"Don't worry Sango, he had to go back to his tribe. I won't be meeting with him for a while." She said, her expression a bit lonely.

"Oh, I see. Well that's okay, Kagome. He'll come back. Knowing Kouga he'll definitely come back. You'll just have to be patient."

When leaving her friend's hut, Sango smiled. She was holding back this smile from the beginning of the conversation. 'She's so naïve…' The demon slayer thought. 'I wonder when she'll realize what's happening to her.' She got into her own hut and quickly called for her husband. "Miroku! I've got good news!"

* * *

**And that was chapter four folks! I hope you gusy enjoyed it. :)**


	5. Alpha Issues

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 5, right out of the oven. xD**

**Don't forget, I'm still open for suggestions on new story titles. I thought about changing it to The Meadow? I don't know, what do you guys think? Please help out! :3**

_**kate: **_**Here it is! **

* * *

It didn't take Kouga to long to reach his tribe again, but on the entire way there, his thoughts were on only one person. He didn't know how he managed to stay so long away from her, without even paying a visit. Sure he was in the middle of a war, but his heart had needs too.

"Kouga! Finally you've come back!" A familiar demon with a white mohawk exclaimed as he spotted his leader.

"What took you so long? Where were you?" Another demon said, one with grey hair and just a small puff of black hair in the middle.

"I was busy, you two." Kouga said simply, which left Hakkaku and Ginta confused and curious.

His tribe was already much better. Everything was back into place and the demons were living just like they used too. Kouga smiled as three little pups ran into him as they were playing tag.

"Oh, Alpha Kouga!" They said together. "We're sorry."

"It's fine." He knelt down and ruffled the hair of one of them. They ran along as he stayed there, happy to see even the pups had recovered from the war. Of course the tribe had lost many children and many parents as well, but the tribe was ready to prosper again.

He went back to his den and lay on his bed but, when he was about to get some shut eye, his two companions came inside and were ready to investigate.

"Hey, Kouga."

"Kouga…"

'I can't belive this…' He said mentally, but sat upright on his bed. "What do you two want? Can't you see I'm trying to get some rest here?"

"Oh, sorry Kouga." Ginta apologized.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just that we were curious…" Hakkaku added.

"Curious about what?" He asked annoyed. "What got the two of you so curious to the point where you won't let your alpha get some sleep?"

The two wolf demons eyed each other. "Well, how about telling us where you were these past days?"

"Yes, and why you've been away so long. It's not good for an alpha no leave his pack after they've just finished a war."

The wolf prince sighed. They had all the right to come and interrogate him. "I know I shouldn't have spent so long away, actually I shouldn't even have left but… I couldn't help myself all right?"

"What do you mean, Kouga?"

He then decided to tell them. "I went to visit Kagome."

"Kagome?"

"You went to visit sis?"

Kouga nodded. "I hadn't seen her in three years; I wanted to make this visit for a long time, you know. But of course I knew that I couldn't possibly leave while the war was still raging." He sighed. "I thought there would be no problem if I left for a day after it had ended. But I ended up staying more… I know I shouldn't have, but put yourselves in my shoes."

"Do you still want to mate her, Kouga?" Ginta asked, going exactly to the point.

"Why yes. Yes I do. Why does everyone keep thinking that just because years have pasted without me seeing her would make me stop feeling how I do for her?" He demanded.

"Well, Kouga, it's not usual for someone of the pack to mate a human." Hakkaku said. "It's not usual for any demon to mate a human, for that matter."

"So? I wish to mate a human, I plan on mating a human and I will mate a human." He said, the thought of mating Kagome making his cocky smile appear.

"We thought…" Hakkaku began.

"The tribe thought…" Ginta corrected. "that it was just a short passion."

"Yeah, a short admiration for sis. Something like that, not a feeling that would actually end up in you mating her." The other demon continued.

"That's completely foolish of you. I've said from the very start what I planed on doing with Kagome, and I think everyone understood well."

"But Kouga, not everyone in the tribe will like having a human as their alpha female."

"We don't see any problems with it. We really like Kagome. But there are some demons who don't approve of the idea."

"_I_ am alpha. _I_ am the only one who has the right to decide who will be alpha female." Kouga said irritated.

The two wolf demons sighed. "Of course, Kouga. But the tribe won't be very pleased to know that you are once again after sis."

"Especially the elders. They thought that you had moved on, after all this time. They were hoping you could find interest in one of the females of our pack."

"Or even of other packs…" Hakkaku said, not exactly meaning Ayame, but that was what Kouga understood.

"If they're hoping that I'll mate Ayame, they can forget about it. She's too childish, too spoiled! I want a woman like Kagome, dedicated, effortful, loyal… No, I don't want someone_ like_ Kagome, I want _her_ and I will settle for no one else."

"Ayame isn't that bad, Kouga…" Ginta said, but was interrupted by his alpha.

"I do not care for what the elders have to say. I will continue on loving Kagome, and I will one day make her female alpha of the eastern wolf tribe. And to those of the tribe who don't like the idea of me mating a human, well I could care less. As I said before, _I_ am alpha."

"Okay, Kouga…"

"We know, Kouga…"

"Besides, the people that think that a human shouldn't be alpha female only think that because they haven't met _this_ human. Once they see how cheerful, loving and loyal Kagome is, I bet no one will have anything against her. Besides, how can someone not like Kagome?"

Ginta and Hakkaku both nodded but still weren't too sure about what the tribe would think. Kouga got up and left his den, irritated and annoyed, but still confident that Kagome would win everyone over.

* * *

**Leave me some reviews! And give me new title suggestions. :)**


	6. The Invitation

**Hi guys! Chapter 6 is out! I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**_EgyptianAssassin:_ Thank you, here's more!**

_**That1NamedJekka:**_** I actually really liked Questions of the Heart! I'll wait for a few more suggestion and think about it. And thanks :3****  
**

**_Kouga's1fan:_ He is isn't he. Hehe. x3**

* * *

"Sango, don't you think Kagome's a bit different again?" Shippo asked, sitting on the demon slayer's shoulder, playing with her new born which was strapped around her back.

"What do you mean, Shippo?"

"Well, she's been acting a little blue this past month." He said concerned. "At least I think so. And honestly Sango, I think it's because of Kouga."

Sango smiled and nodded. The kid was smarter than he looked.

* * *

The wolf demon prince finished putting on his furry armor and nearly raced out the door.

"Kouga? Where are you heading in such a hurry?" Ginta asked.

His alpha grinned. "I'm off to visit Kagome. It's been a month already!" As soon as he finished that sentence, he was already running off to meet with her.

* * *

The raven haired girl was helping Lady Kaede with dinner when Miroku came inside.

"Miroku! You're back early today."

"I guess so." He smiled. "Here Lady Kaede, I got some more food for us from today's job." He sat down, and studied Kagome. "Lady Kagome, I kind of ran into someone on my way back here…"

"Hm, is that so? Who was it?" The priestess asked, paying more attention to the stew than their conversation.

"Oh, just Kouga." He said simply, just studying her reaction. Lady Kaede also turned to look at Kagome curiously.

"K-Kouga?" She asked, as if to make sure she heard right, now with all her attention focused on Miroku.

"Mhm."

"And where was he going?"

"Actually, he told me exactly this: _'Hey Monk, you're a friend of Kagome's right? Tell her to meet me at the same meadow we used to meet a month ago. Tell her I'll be waiting for her.'_" He smiled as Kaede's eyes widened.

The priestess could actually hear those words coming out in Kouga's voice.

"Kagome, child, have ye been meeting with the wolf prince?"

"U-uhm. Yes, Kaede."

"But I thought he and ye haven't seen each other in more than a year!"

Kagome blushed. "Well he came and visited me about a month ago, and we kept on meeting together for a few days. He had to return to his tribe, but now I guess he's back." She explained, with a smile a bit too wide on her face.

"I see… Well child, don't keep the poor man waiting."

"O-of course not. Will you take care of dinner for me?" She asked, halfway out the door.

"Yes, go on Kagome." The old woman smiled and turned to Miroku. "Did ye know about this?"

He smiled. "Yes, Sango told me."

"Do ye believe that she could _be…_?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Maybe not yet, but I do believe that in some time… Well, in some time she'll realize it herself."

* * *

'I hope that monk did what I asked him to! Kagome should have come by now.' The wolf demon thought to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name.

"Kouga! Kouga!" Kagome's voice rang through out the meadow. "Kouga, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I took so long." She said panting as she reached him.

'She came running to see me…' He thought, his blue eyes shining and his well known smirk creeping on his face.

"How were things back at the pack?" She asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Well. Very well. We spent the last month getting everything back to how it was. The eastern wolf tribe is back on it's feet and just like before!" He said, obviously proud of the work they had done.

The girl smiled, she smiled honestly and Kouga could see she was really happy for him and mostly for the people of his pack. 'How could they _not_ like her? She gives them so much importance, even when she doesn't even know them and isn't a part of the pack…' And that's when it hit him. 'But she _can_ become a part of the pack!'

"Kagome… I know this'll sound too sudden and it's because I just thought of this but…"

"What is it Kouga?" She asked curious.

"Would you like to come with me to the wolf tribe?" He took her hands in his just like he used to, and he stared straight into her eyes. He saw her blush and couldn't help but think about how adorable she was.

"You mean, you want me to visit?" She asked, embarrassed.

"More like a permanent visit." He smirked. "Come live with me at the wolf tribe, Kagome. You've got nothing to lose. You can still come see your friends if you wish."

She was surprised. Sure, she knew he loved her, but she never thought he'd ask her to move to his tribe! Especially since he knew she didn't feel the same way about him.

Kouga noticed the hesitation in her eyes and his heart immediately sank.

"I'm not sure Kouga… I don't know if I'll grow accustomed to living in a wolf tribe…" She said, lowering her head and escaping his gaze. "I'll think about it, I promise. But I can't assure you that I'll go… Give me a week, all right? It is a drastic decision."

He smiled. At least she would give it some thought. What more could he want than Kagome living in his tribe? He would be one step closer on winning her over. "I'll come back to know what your answer is in a week then, love."

They stayed together until the sky got dark and dinner was probably ready. Kagome's mind was full of doubts the whole time.

* * *

**What did you think of this one? :3**

**Don't forget, I'm still open for name suggestions! Please help out!**


	7. Decisions

**Hi people! I'm so so sooo glad and happy for all the reviews you guys are sending :D**

**Thanks so much for the support!**

**_That1NamedJekka:_ Neither would I! I wouldn't think twice! *-***

**_Michellekyle11:_ Chapter seven's here already! Yay! And thank you very much for the -almost- popcicle! **

**_EgyptianAssassin_: Omg that would be hilarious! LOL**

**_ponypainter:_ Thank _you_! ;)**

**_MewMewCherryPeach:_ Thanks for reading it!**

* * *

As soon as Kagome and her friends ate dinner, she quickly took Sango by the arm and ran into her hut.

"Kagome? What's going on?" She asked. She had noticed that her friend was a bit too quite during their meal. Sango also thought that it had something to do with Kouga, Miroku had already told her of the demons arrival in the village, but she wanted to hear it from Kagome herself.

The young priestess dropped herself on her futon. "Oh Sango! I don't know what to do! I don't know what to say, what to think!"

"You've got me all confused Kagome! If you explain to me what's troubling you, maybe I could help…"

"I know. I'm sorry Sango." She sighed, sitting up right. "You know that Kouga left right? To take care of his pack and such." The demon slayer nodded. "He has returned today. Actually it was Miroku who told me. Anyway, he… Kouga invited me too…"

"To what? To mate you? That wouldn't surprise me… But are going to say yes?" Sango asked excited.

"No! It's true he's asked me once and will probably ask me again… But Sango! How could I say yes?" 'Why does she seem so excited with the idea of me mating with Kouga?' Kagome asked herself. "I don't love him…"

The demon slayer blushed. "Well, I've always thought that you had a certain, uhm, liking to him…"

"I do like him, but liking a person isn't enough to bond with them for life!" Kagome said defensively.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry." Sango held her laughter. It was clear to her that Kagome had more than _a liking_ to the wolf demon. "But then, what did he ask of you?"

"He invited me to live with him at the eastern wolf tribe…" The girl explained blushing.

"What?" Sango's mouth dropped. "I knew he loved you but he actually asked you to be a part of his pack?"

Kagome's cheeks got even redder. "Uhm, yes."

"For a wolf demon to invite another person to be part of their pack… Especially a human… You must be very, and I mean _very_, important to him!"

"I didn't think about it that way. You're right. Inviting someone to be a part of their tribe must mean a whole lot to wolf demons…"

"Aaaaand? What did you say!" The brunette asked her, once again excited. "You said yes didn't you?"

"Sango! I didn't even give him an answer yet!"

"Why? Why on earth didn't you say yes yet Kagome?"

Kagome stared curiously at her best friend. Sango's excitement and support for any idea that involved her and Kouga was frightening her. "Well, I didn't give him an answer yet because I was wondering about you guys. That's why I dragged you here Sango, I don't know what to tell him."

She smiled and sat beside her on the futon. "Kagome, if you don't want to go just because of Miroku, Shippo and I, you should go. We'll be fine." She wrapped her arms around Kagome's body. "We'll obviously miss you, but believe me, we understand."

"But what about poor Shippo? He's very attached to me…"

"I know, but he'll be leaving for the kitsune academy soon anyway. Kagome, I can see it in your eyes that you want to go!"

"But won't it be wrong? I'm nothing of his. If I were to be his mate, then it would be acceptable. But I'm not, nor will I ever be, and he knows that."

The demon slayer shrugged. "He wants you there and that's all that matters. He is the prince isn't he? The alpha? I guess he doesn't need a reason to bring you with him." She chuckled. "And everyone knows that mating you is all that he wants."

"Sango!" The priestess said blushing furiously. She got up. "I think I'll go take a quick walk to think about it, okay?"

"Of course. Just be careful."

* * *

The night sky was very beautiful that evening. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky so it was perfect to gaze at the stars, and that was exactly what Kagome was doing. As she lay on the soft grass of the meadow, she couldn't help but notice it was the new moon, and her thoughts immediately filled with memories of the half demon.

'I wonder where he is now. He must be very far away from the village at this rate.' She thought. 'What could he be doing? Ah, who am I kidding I know what he's doing. He's probably up in a branch of a tall tree, staring at the sky just like I am now. And probably… Probably thinking of Kikyo.'

She got up, and started walking around the meadow. 'Maybe he's thinking of me. Or maybe of all of us. I do believe he still thinks of us.' She shook away the thoughts. 'I can't think about him. I have to move on. I have to make up my mind already, if I will or not go with Kouga.' Kagome sighed. 'Sango's right. I do want to go. Not that I want to leave all of my friends behind, it's just that Kouga is my friend too, and I've been here for so long…'

She walked all the way over to the well. 'Maybe it would be best if I left.' Kagome looked up at the Sacred Tree and hugged the trunk. 'I know that I'll never forget Inuyasha if I stay here… And I _have_ to forget him… I'll never see him again anyway.' She smiled, finally realizing what her answer to Kouga would be.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome was radiant. She had already packed her few belongings even though it would still take a few days for Kouga to return. She gave the news to Kaede first then she told Miroku and Sango, who didn't seem very surprised.

Now she was with Shippo, gathering some water by the river.

"Hey Kagome." The small fox demon said. "Did you meet with Kouga yesterday?"

She blushed lightly. "Yes. Actually, there's something I want to tell you." Her expression turned serious. "Something important, Shippo."

His eyes turned worried. "Oh no, not another 'important thing'. The last time you told me an important thing it was that Inuyasha was leaving us."

The priestess' heart sank. Poor little Shippo already had an idea of what she was about to tell him.

"You're going to leave too, aren't you?" he asked. Small little tears accumulating on the sides of his green eyes. Kagome didn't have to strength to reply, she just looked at him with an apologetic expression. "Oh Kagome!" He cried and jumped on her, hugging her as tightly as his little arms would let him.

Shippo spent the night in her hut and slept in her futon. She thought of taking him with her, but if she did he wouldn't be able to go to the kitsune academy, and she knew he had to go in order to become a strong and powerful fox demon like his father. Out of all of her friends, it would be much harder to say goodbye to the little fox demon.

* * *

**There you go! Leave me some feedback! ;)**


	8. Irritated

**Hi readers! I know this one took long to come out, so I'm sorry! ^_^ **

**Please enjoy!**

**_Hishiko-Chan1999_: Poor little guy :c**

**_That1NamedJekka:_ He appreciates your love! :3**

**_kate:_ Here it is!**

**_Kouga's1fan:_ She'd better! We all love that little kitsune!**

**_IKasha:_ Thank you! And I would have answered in seconds as well! Haha.  
**

* * *

Kagome and Shippo spent the rest of their days playing together. The kitsune pup eventually accepted the idea of having Kagome leave. He was still sad, but he too had seen how much his favorite friend, almost a mother, turned happy when she was with Kouga.

The time had come for the priestess to meet with the wolf prince in the meadow. She had said goodbye to her friends and the villagers, but little Shippo insisted on going with her.

"Thank you for coming with me, Shippo." She said. "I'll miss you the most…"

He nodded. "I'll miss you a lot too, Kagome." He jumped onto her shoulder and hugged her neck.

When they reached the meadow, Kouga was already there, sitting among the flowers. "Kagome!" He smiled widely. He noticed she was carrying a small pouch, probably with her belongings. "So you're coming with me?"

She was about to answer when the fox demon jumped down and puffed out his chest. "Look here Kouga," He began in an authoritative voice. "she _is_ going to live in your tribe, but that means_ you_ are responsible for her."

Kagome's eyes widened but her mouth formed a small smile.

The wolf demon stared blankly at the kitsune.

"You have to treat her nicely, offer her only the best and, most importantly, offer her protection."

"But I'll obviously do all that-"

"Shh! If I find out that Kagome got hurt or anything of the sort – and I will know – then you are in serious trouble. Are we clear?" He demanded.

"Uhm, yes?" Kouga answered shocked. The little pup could be really authoritative!

"I don't feel conviced." He insisted.

"Shippo, that's okay, I'll be fine over at the tribe." The black haired girl reassured him.

"Yes." The wolf prince said. "She'll be in very good hands. Much better hands than _Inutrasha_'s." He chuckled.

"Kouga!"

"What? It's true. I will take better care of you."

She blushed. She didn't want Kouga to take care of her. She could take care of herself. Besides, Kouga should be taking care of his mate, or at least trying to find one.

"Okay, you can take her then." Shippo said, ending the 'tough guy' act. He and Kagome hugged for a long time, and when they finally let go, she and Kouga left for their tribe.

* * *

"That little guy really likes you." The demon said matter-of-factly.

She nodded. "He does, and I like him a lot too."

They walked in silence through the trees for a bit.

"It must have been really hard for you to leave him." Kouga said, suddenly feeling bad. "I'm sorry."

"It was hard. You know what they say, the hardest thing is saying goodbye." She sighed. "But what are you sorry for?"

"For taking you to my pack. I separated you from Shippo, it's like taking a mother away from her pup." He answered, sadness in his voice. "I can take you back now, if you want."

Kagome stopped walking and turned Kouga so he was facing her. "You're so sweet." She smiled and that smile warmed the demon's heart. "I don't want to go back. I decided to go with you because I really want to, even if that means leaving Shippo and my friends behind. It's not like I'll never see them again. Shippo's strong, and so am I. We can survive away from each other, even if it hurts a bit."

"But still… I've caused you pain and-"

"No. You didn't cause me any pain. It's actually the opposite." She took his hands. "You're taking my pain away." Kagome took a deep breath and let it all out. "Kouga, you are the one who has been helping me to forget about Inuyasha. Your company is healing me, and I know that if I live with you and your pack I can become the same Kagome I used to be. So you don't have to be sorry, you have to feel proud." The priestess hugged him, blushing a bright pink.

Kouga was surprised but immediately wrapped his strong arms around her. He was hugging the woman he loved, and he knew that it wasn't a 'friendly' kind of hug; it was something more. She eventually rested her head on his shoulder, but they stayed as they were.

A few minutes passed and they let go of each other, but for Kouga it wasn't enough, it had ended too soon.

Kagome looked up at him, still with pink cheeks. 'She's so incredibly adorable.' He thought. He also noticed that she was acting differently ever since she spoke those words. She had never been so inviting to him before.

Kouga gently pushed her to a nearby tree, always looking her straight in the eyes. She didn't seem to protest, just blush a bit more. The wolf demon laid his forehead on her own and just watched her for a bit. He slowly began to approach his mouth to hers.

'What is he doing? Oh dear, what is he doing?!' She screamed to herself. She was pinned to the tree but she could get away if she tried. But why _wouldn't_ she try then? 'He's going to kiss me! I can't! I-I can't!' She started to panic, her eyes darting from one side to the other, trying to find help. 'I don't want to do this, but why aren't I moving then?!' Kagome knew why. She knew very well. But she didn't like to know that she thought and felt this way. When Kouga's lips were millimeters from hers, she dodged him and walked a few feet away.

"Kagome…?" He turned to her, confused.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked, trying to sound mad.

He held his laughter. "Well, I thought you were okay with it…"

"Of course I'm not okay with it!"

"Well you sure didn't act like it…" He laughed.

Her anger started to build up. He was teasing her! He knew she almost kissed him, and he was teasing her because of it! _Her!_ Even though _he_ was the one that wanted it in the first place! "You better not try that again. Ever." She warned, but he only laughed more. "What's so funny?"

He tried to stop laughing. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Ugh! That's it, I'm going back!" She turned and began stomping her way back to the village, until a strong hand took hold of her arm.

"Come on Kagome. I'm sorry, I really am." He said smirking. "It won't happen again, I promise."

She sighed. She knew he was lying. But she also knew he'd try something like this all along. "Fine…"

He smiled and offered his back. The priestess stared at him confused. "What? You used to ride on Mutt-face!" This time it was her time to laugh. She got on his back and held tightly to his chest, a feeling that he clearly enjoyed. He ran as fast as his demon legs could to his tribe, to Kagome's new home.

* * *

**Yay, happy chapter! =D**

**Guys, I just wanna let you know that I'm going to change the name of the fanfic to Blind Heart okay? What do you think?**

**I'll see you guys next chapter! **


	9. Arrival

**Hello readers! =D Here is chapter nine! I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**_kate: _Here you go.  
**

**_Kouga's1fan: _I would have, if I were her! :P**

**_That1namedJekka: _Thanks! I also liked the name a lot! Well, now you can! Read and find out. :D  
**

* * *

"Look Ginta! It's Kouga!" Hakkaku yelled.

"Kouga's back!" Ginta said in joy. "Wait, he's carrying someone." With that, all the wolves that were nearby watched closely as their leader made his way to them with a girl on his back.

Kagome looked away from all the curious wolf demons and jumped off of Kouga's back.

"Well, welcome Kagome, to your new home." The prince said with his arms on his waist and a smirk on his face, proud of his tribe.

"New home?" The wolf demons murmured confused to themselves. "What does he mean? She's a human isn't she?"

Kagome walked over to Ginta and Hakkaku and greeted them. "Do you think they'll accept me?"

They both shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"It doesn't look like they like the idea very much now. They do want Kouga to mate, and not with a human."

"But I'm not his mate!" She nearly shouted, and the other wolf demons heard, causing more discussion among them.

"Really sis?" They both eyed each other. "I guess that makes things even worst."

"That's it! That's it! Everybody shut up!" Kouga yelled and his pack immediately obeyed. "I don't know what all the fuss is about. You've all met Kagome before."

"Yeah, but she wasn't going to live here." Someone shouted from the crowd.

"But I was going to mate her back then! So she _was going to_ live here, things just didn't work out as they should have." He said, looking over to Kagome and making her blush.

"But you aren't even going to mate her anymore!"

"Yeah, plus she's a human! We can't have a human alpha female!"

"We can't have a human in the pack! We _feed_ on humans!"

Kouga sighed, his patience slowly fading. "So what if she's human? She's ten times more useful than half of you! She used to see jewel shards, and she has spiritual power. That means she can probably beat the crap out of most of you!"

The wolf demons murmured thoughtfully on that and seemed to quiet down, until Kagome said hesitantly: "Actually, I'm just an ordinary human girl now. I lost my powers when the jewel vanished." And that caused the wolves to protest all over again.

"What?" Kouga asked in a lower tone.

"I lost all the powers I inherited from Kikyo. I can still use a bow and arrow, but that's it. I can't purify, I can't shoot sacred arrows, nothing." She said with her head low. She had never thought about how useless she had become.

He sighed but smiled and stroked her cheek. "You're just as special to me with or without your powers." She blushed and he was ready to yell again. "Kagome is very important to me, and I don't care if she is human and if she is not my mate. She will live in this tribe, and the next demon I hear complaining about it will be exiled." They all went silent. "And if anyone tries to hurt her or do anything that would upset her, well, that person will be killed by my own hands."

The demons agreed hesitantly and went back to whatever they were doing before their arrival. Kagome was surprised by how bossy he could be, and how the other wolf demons obeyed and respected him. That and the fact that he did all that to protect her… Well, it made him look a lot more attractive in her eyes.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, go get Katsumi." He ordered, and his two companions quickly went to do the job. "Kagome, Katsumi is the head female. She is in charge of the women's duties and, since you're going to stay here, you'll have to do what the females do as well."

"O-of course." She nodded, shaking her previous thoughts from her mind. "I couldn't possibly stay here without helping out." She looked Kouga in the eyes. "Thank you very much Kouga. I-I really don't know what to say."

He smiled and held her hands that usual way. "You want to live here, so you shall. Besides, they need to know who's in charge, it's like they forget I'm Alpha." He smirked, proud of his position. "Of course you could become Alpha Female, then nobody would ever mess with you again."

"Kouga!" She shook his hands away. "I'm grateful for what you did, but I won't mate you!" Kagome couldn't help but chuckle, it was no use, he'd insist forever.

He too laughed but took her hand again. "Come, I'll show you were you'll sleep."

He took her to a large cave, obviously the biggest one. "This is my den." She immediately saw a huge bed made of dark brown furs. There wasn't much inside, only the things a wolf demon would need. That's when she saw it. Deep inside the cave there was something like a private waterfall. There was an opening in the cave's ceiling that let the water fall through forming a moderate sized pool. "There's a hot water river in these lands and it passes right through here, so this waterfall has hot water, go check for yourself." He said with a smirk.

The black haired girl did just that. She dipped her hand inside, already wanting to bathe inside. "Wow Kouga, you really have a wonderful den!" The wolf demon grinned, extremely happy that she had liked it. "But, you said I would sleep here…" She said confused.

"You are." He pointed to his own bed. "You'll sleep with me."

"What? Are you _mad_?" She asked, panicking just a bit.

"Calm down, calm down!" He said laughing loudly. "I was just kidding. You know I'd never do anything that you wouldn't approve of." He added innocently.

"I don't really know…" She eyed him, still suspicious.

"I've asked for the females to make a separate bed for you on the other side, alright?"

Kagome nodded and just then Ginta and Hakkaku returned with a woman.

"Hello Alpha Kouga." She said in a sweet voice. "You must be Kagome. My name's Katsumi, and I'll be helping you out for the next couple of days." The woman had short black hair and dark black eyes. She had a very nice smile and was definitely friendly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome said, smiling. At least someone around here didn't seem to think she was a burden. Aside from Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kouga himself of course.

"Kagome, the male wolves and I are going to hunt, so you can stay with Katsumi. Katsumi, I wish to see the other bed all set up when I get back." The female nodded and Kouga and his companions left.

"I'm sorry about what happened when you arrived. The wolves are acting that way because of the war. They want the tribe to prosper quickly, and having a human around isn't going to help. Especially one that has a fair chance of becoming the Aplha's woman…"

"I'm not going to be his woman." Kagome said, embarrassed. "But thank you anyway. It really means a lot. It really seems like I'm not welcome at all in the pack."

"Oh honey, sure they don't like the idea now, but most of them are just influenced by the mass, they don't really mind having you around. And the others, well, you'll just have to give them time, let them grow accustomed to you here." Katsumi smiled to Kagome and she was glad to have someone like this wolf demon to help her out. "Now, let me show you to the other girls and get you doing some chores okay?" The priestess nodded, happy to try and be a part of the pack.

* * *

**There you go guys! Kagome's finally arrived! Please leave me some feedback okay? ;)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Feast

**Hi guys! Are you all ready for chapter ten?**

**_courtnii:_ Thank you!**

**_That1namedJekka:_ It's just a name I looked up and thought was nice. :)**

**Now, READ.**

* * *

A week had passed since Kagome had arrived. She got along well with the female demons and was really happy to help them out. She ignored the occasional death glare that someone would give her. Just like Katsumi said, she had to give it time.

They were all busy with the upcoming feast. The wolf demons of the western tribe were coming to make a peaceful visit, and it was on the next night. The priestess was helping out, but she was extremely nervous. 'If some of the wolves here still didn't like me, imagine the other ones from the western tribe! Oh no…'

After she and the other girls finished, she went straight to their den. Exhausted, she threw herself on her bed of furs. Kagome tried to sleep, but she kept tossing and turning in bed. She was still awake when Kouga returned late that night.

He was very quiet because he thought she had already fallen asleep. He took off his chest piece without making a sound and crawled under his furs. Kagome turned in her own furs to watch him. 'Why is he back so late?' She wondered. 'Could he… Could he have been with someone…?' She decided to ask him before her mind could convince her otherwise.

"Kouga, where were you?" She said in a low voice, already feeling dumb about asking. "Why did you return so late? Where you… meeting someone…?"

The wolf demon sat upright in his bed, surprised that she was still awake. "No, Kagome. I wasn't meeting with anyone!" He was shocked that she would think that. She knew that he loved her, so why would she even think of something like that? He could see she immediately blushed after asking him.

'Oh dear, why did I open my stupid mouth. I have nothing to do with his life. If he wants to meet with other women he can…' She turned to the other side, facing the wall. 'It's not like… It's not like I'm his mate or anything.'

"Why, Kagome?" He asked, smirking a bit. It was obvious she was jealous, even there being nothing to be jealous about.

"It's just that you never came back so late." She sighed. "But I have nothing to do with what you do or don't do. I'm sorry Kouga."

"Kagome, tomorrow's the feast. While you and the women were getting things ready over here, me and the men were hunting." He smiled. "We're gonna need a lot of meat for tomorrow, don't you think?"

"Yeah…" She agreed, embarrassed. 'Since when do I care about these things anyway?' She thought before being interrupted.

"But hey, how come you're not sleeping yet?"

Kagome turned to his side again. "Well, honestly, I'm very nervous, Kouga."

"Nervous? About tomorrow?"

"Yes. I mean, if people don't even like me here, what will the other tribe think of me?" She sighed. "Maybe they'll think I'm the main dish."

He laughed but stopped as soon as he realized she wasn't joking. "Kagome, I'm sorry about the other wolves. I wish they could see what an amazing woman you are." He noticed her cheeks growing pink. "Eventually, they'll se it. But don't you worry about tomorrow."

Kouga got up form his bed and walked over to hers. He lay down next to her and she didn't seem to mind. "It doesn't matter what the western wolf tribe thinks of you. All that matters is what _I_ think of you, and that will never change. Nobody will be able to change my mind." He put his arms around her.

She smiled, feeling her cheeks burn even more. "Thank you, Kouga." She didn't move him away; she didn't feel uncomfortable with him sleeping beside her, holding her.

Kagome drifted to sleep peacefully in the wolf demon's arms.

* * *

"Come here, Kagome. You can't wear _that!_" Katsumi said, pulling her by the arm. She dragged the girl to her den.

"What's wrong with my own clothes?" She asked, looking at her priestess clothes in the mirror.

Katsumi searched what seemed to be a closet. "You _can't_ _wear that_. You're going to be a part of a wolf demon feast, you can't wear human clothes." She found some furs and threw them to the priestess. "Put those on."

Kagome reluctantly changed clothes, wearing now a typical wolf demon outfit, with the chest plate, brown fur and everything.

"You look very pretty, Kagome. You really look like one of us." She smiled to her new friend. "Just wait till Kouga sees you."

* * *

There were demons in black fur everywhere. Kouga was talking with someone definitely important, probably the other tribe's alpha. Kagome was glad that no one from the other tribe had noticed she was human yet. She thought that her disguise would be in vain since they can obviously smell her, but the smell of the fresh meat was probably getting their full attention.

The feast was about to begin so the demons were about to take their seats. She had absolutely no idea where she was meant to sit, so she went to ask Kouga.

"Uhm, hey Kouga." She said a bit shy, since the other demon was talking to him still. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

The prince's jaw dropped. She was beautiful. Beautiful and _sexy_. "K-Kagome…" He had never seen her in wolf furs. 'She's the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, especially in my tribe's clothes. This is what I want for her.'

"Kouga?" She asked again, the other alpha chuckled.

"Oh. Well, you'll sit beside me. Where else?" He answered, recovering from his trance.

"Excuse me, but I don't think we've met." The demon said, intrigued by Kagome.

"Oh, h-hello." Kagome said, worried that he'd notice she was human. "I'm Kagome."

"It's a pleasure to meet such a fine woman." He said, taking a few steps closer to her. "I am Ryota, Alpha of the western tribe."

Kouga quickly took Kagome by the waist. "This is my woman, Ryota."

"Oh." He said surprised. "I thought you weren't mated yet." He smirked in a provocative way.

"W-we're not." She said, blushing.

"But we will." Kouga quickly interrupted.

"You are lucky to have found such a beautiful mate, Kouga." Ryota said, a bit of jealousy in his voice. "It's getting harder to find a woman worthy of alpha these days."

Kagome grew uncomfortable from the way the other alpha kept on staring at her. She knew what his stare meant, and what he wanted. She pulled the prince to a corner. "Kouga, I'm sorry but I don't like him very much…"

"Don't worry, I'm not liking his attitude one bit either. I won't let you out of my sight tonight."

And he didn't. They ate and laughed and spent the whole night together, acting like real mates, and no one found out that Kagome was human.

When the time came for the western demons to leave, they all congratulated Kouga, not only because of how he managed to reconstruct his tribe after the war, but also because of the beautiful and caring mate he had found. Even his own tribe seemed to have enjoyed that fact of having Kagome as a symbol of an Alpha Female. He went back to his den that night with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

**Leave me some feedback guys! Thanks. :)**


	11. Attack

**Hi guys! I'm back! I know it's been a while (a looong while) since I haven't posted. I'm so sorry. ^-^'**

**But now I'm back and ready to go on with Blind Heart!**

**Please enjoy this new chapter. :3**

* * *

"And then he just kissed me out of nowhere and said he wanted me to be his mate!"

"I can't believe it! He really did that?"

"Oh, Tsugumi, you're so lucky!"

"Definitely! Kichiro is a fine warrior, very brave and so handsome!"

"I know! And he'll be coming to get me next week!"

Kagome smiled as she washed the tribe's furs with some of the other females. Tsugumi, one of the single females, was going to mate a wolf demon from the western tribe she had met the night before and all the other she wolves where incredibly happy for her.

She was also happy for Tsugumi, but was also a bit happy for herself. She had done very well the other night. The feast was wonderful and no one discovered she was human. Aside from the suggestive and uncomfortable glances Ryota, the western tribe's leader, kept on giving her, the night was nearly perfect.

She and Kouga had to act like real mates, even if their own tribe already knew Kagome did not want to mate their alpha. Kouga spent the whole night making sure she was beside him. He was concerned for her safety because Ryota wasn't the only wolf with his eyes on the priestess, there were many unmated wolf demons seeking a female at the feast. Anyway, Kagome had actually enjoyed the closeness. She knew something was changing inside her. Last night she had slept beside Kouga again. They hadn't done anything, the only thing Kouga did was wrap his arms around her to keep her warm during the night, but it still made her smile and blush when she thought about it.

"What about you Kagome?" Tsugumi asked. "What's got you all quiet and smily?"

The black haired blushed and was about to answer when Katsumi appeared and interrupted her.

"I think we all know the answer to that question." Kagome blushed. "She got a taste of what it's like to be Alpha Kouga's mate last night."

"And she definitely liked it."

"Come on you guys, it's not like that!" Kagome protested, but her bright red cheeks proved her guilty. The other females continued on teasing her.

"Oh Kagome, admit it already."

"Yeah. You've definitely fallen for his charms. There's no way back now."

The girl got up, pretending to be irritated.

"Come back here Kagome, you know we're just playing with you, no need to get all embarrassed." Tsugumi said, pulling her back by the arm.

"You're part of our family now, get used to it." Katsumi said, gently hugging her. Kagome hugged her back and thanked them mentally for taking her in. 'At least the females accept me as part of the pack.' She thought as she got back to work.

* * *

Night had fallen and Kouga was out for a refreshing evening stroll. His wolves were extremely happy thanks to the successful feast they had given to the western tribe the other night. It had been a while since he had seen his tribe so gleeful. They were definitely making progress from the war.

He stopped suddenly to stare at the beautiful crescent moon. As he looked at the moon his thought immediately trailed off to Kagome. It was already late, so she must have finished her duties already. Maybe she had already returned to his den. She was probably bathing in his hot watered pool. His tail wagged just at the thought of her bathing under his roof, inside his den. He could only hope of joining her. The thought of going back to take a peek of Kagome's soft pale skin being washed by his waters tempted him, but he knew she would probably beat the life out of him if she caught him.

He walked on, chuckling at his own thoughts. It would be a long time till Kagome would let him see her, and even longer till he could actually touch her like he had wanted to all these years. But he was getting closer, he knew. She wasn't as distant to him like she was when he first visited her and she seemed to have enjoyed pretending to be his mate the other night. He still had hope. He would have her soon enough.

The wolf reached the top of the highest hill in their territory. He always walked up there when the night was pretty like it was that night. Sitting down on the soft grass, he stared out at the horizon. It was peaceful and the stars were shining brightly. From where he was he could see the pups chasing each other down below at the riverside.

"Wait a minute…" He murmured to himself as he noticed there wasn't even one wolf on patrol. None of the men were standing guard either.

He scowled as he made his way down the hill. They still had to keep the tribe's security up, even if they had destroyed every last one of the Birds of Paradise.

"Come on all of you!" Kouga shouted as he made his way into the main cave. "Get off your lazy asses!"

Soon all of the male wolves were gathered and a few curious females came as well to see what was going on, including Kagome. Kouga couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was, wearing the tribe's clothes. She had spent the whole day with it and probably wasn't going back to wearing her priestess clothes.

"I was peacefully walking along our territory and I couldn't help but notice that there was no one on guard or on patrol." He stared into the men's guilty eyes as he went on. "Not one single wolf was out there, protecting our pack!" He yelled. "What do you idiots think? That just because we had a feast yesterday you can all slack off?" He kicked a chair that was nearby, startling the men. "Do you want us to be invaded, attacked? Do you want your females and pups to go through all that pain and suffering they went through not that long ago?" The men lowered their heads, their hearts filled with guilt and regret.

Kouga sighed as he saw that his message was delivered. His men had understood the severity of their mistake.

"Now go! Go do your job. I don't want to catch one man sitting around doing nothing!" Kouga warned.

Everyone was just about to leave the cave when the ground suddenly started shaking and rocks began to fall from the top of the cave.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, running over to where Kouga was. He didn't reply. He quickly ran outside with Kagome on his tail.

"Vengeance! We seek vengeance!" A demonly voice cried from above them.

"Oh no…" The alpha said under his breath. "How can this be?"

"What is it Kouga?" She asked but soon she saw them as well. Giant round birds with white feathers and human torsos were coming by the hundreds. The Birds of Paradise were back. "But I thought you had finished them all!"

"I thought so to Kagome. I don't how this is possible…"

The other wolves now began to panic. It was up for Kouga to calm them down. "Come on my pack! This is no time to panic! We have dealt with them before, we can win again!"

"How? We are week."

"And we have fewer men, alpha!"

"Then we will simply have to fight harder, for the sake of the fallen and for our own survival." Ginta and Hakkaku appeared with Goraishi, Kouga's deadliest weapon. "Boys, take Kagome back to my den and make sure she is safe and hidden."

"Yes sir!" They said together.

"What? No way!" Kagome shook her head. "I'm going to help somehow. I've got to do something Kouga!"

"You're a human, Kagome!" He said, but immediately wished he could take those words back. The hurt in her eyes showed clearly.

"Is that all I am? A worthless human?" He was going to continue but she interrupted him. "Well I am not! I can still fight. At least enough to protect myself."

Katsumi suddenly ran by and stumbled on Kagome. "Kagome! I'm sorry…."

"The pups! The pups!" Shouted another female who ran by as well.

"We've got to save the pups Kagome! They were playing by the riverside… We've got to get them."

Kagome turned her gaze over to Kouga. "I have to do this. I'm going to save the children Kouga."

"Wait, Kagome!" He caught her arm as she walked away.

"Let me go Kouga! I have to get there fast!" She sighed but held his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's my pack now too. I have to help."

The wolf prince finally nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll handle things here. Just make sure you come back safe."

She smiled as she ran after Katsumi. "I'll come back safe. And with the pups."

* * *

**So, tell me what you think by reviewing! Did I do well with this new chapter? Blind Heart isn't dead guys, so keep reading! :D**


	12. Attack Pt II

**Hey guys! Here I am again with a new chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one, as you can see it's probably the longest chapter of this story so far!**

**_Devilgirl4:_ Thank you! And sure, I'm still writing it and don't plan on stopping anytime soon. ;)**

_**Stephanie: **_**Here's your more! :P**

* * *

Kagome, Katsumi and some other females ran as fast as they could till they reached the riverside. The children were all seated on the ground, hugging each other or their own legs in fright. They cried and ran back to their mothers as soon as they saw them. They all took the pups back to the main cave. The rocks had stopped falling now and some of the females made a barrier with themselves, preventing anyone to enter the cave. They would stay there until the fight was over.

"Alright." Katsumi yelled to the rest of the females. "Everyone get their katanas. Our men will be needing our help tonight." The females immediately obeyed. They ran back into their den to get their weapons.

"What about me?" Kagome asked, but Katsumi had already left to get her own sword as well. That's when she spotted Ginta and Hakkaku, who had both just killed one of the demons. "Hey boys! Come over here a bit!" She shouted and they came. "I need a katana too. I want to fight with them, but I have no weapon."

"I have an idea. Wait here with her Ginta." With that Hakkaku ran into the caves. He quickly returned with a bow and a bunch of arrows. "You're not one to wield a sword Kagome. I've seen you in battle a couple of times, you're thing is the bow."

Ginta nodded. "What a brilliant idea Hakkaku! You never miss your target, Kagome. Go on, use it."

They held it out to her but she was reluctant in taking it. "But I don't have my powers anymore… I can't use my purifying arrow… And besides, I could only use a bow so well back then because of Kikyou's powers that were granted to me by the shikon jewel." She sighed. "I can't do any of those things now. I'm useless with this." She said, her voice fille with sadness.

"Please Kagome, just try it."

"We believe in you."

She took the bow in her hands and put the arrows on her back. _'I sure hope this works. I don't want to be useless or a burden for these people ….' _She took an arrow and played it on the bow. She could see the many demons flying around, fighting brutally with the male wolf demons. She saw Kouga, fighting off three of them at once. She could see two of them he could handle, but he was having trouble with the third one.

"This one's for Kouga!" She yelled and, after aiming, shot the arrow.

Kagome, Ginta, Hakkaku and the females who had arrived with heir katanas watched anxiously as the arrows pierced the demon right in the eye.

"Yeah, go Kagome!" Katsumi said, running up to her and hugging her. The other females joined her in a group hug.

The priestess still couldn't believe she had hit. _'It was probably a lucky shot.'_ She thought, so she decided to try again as the females now ran into the battlefield. She aimed at the same demon, now with an arrow sticking out of its eye. It was still after Kouga. She shot the arrow, now aiming at its huge open mouth. And… she hit, just as the Bird of Paradise was about to take a bite off of Kouga's left arm, killing it instantly.

"Hey Kagome!" He shouted, only now noticing she was helping him out. "Nice one!" Now with only two of them fighting against him, Kouga slashed at them with Goraishi, killing both with one swing.

She blushed, proud of herself.

"See sis'? We told you didn't we?" Hakkaku said, smiling.

"You don't need any stinking dead priestess powers or spiritual power. You've got your own power, your talent." Ginta said, patting her on the back before returning to battle with Hakkaku.

Kagome stood and watched the battle for a moment. The tribe was greatly outnumbered, but some of the wolves were taking on two demons at once, which helped a lot their chances of winning. She stayed were she was, a good distance from the Birds of Paradise and began shooting the ones who were giving the wolves more trouble. She was amazed at her skill. She hadn't touched a bow since they defeated Naraku years ago. She believed blindly that, without the help of Kikyou's spirit or the jewel, she was completely useless in battle. She had never thought that, just like Ginta said, she had acquired her own talent.

The battle went on for hours. The night sky was tainted with blood, both of the enemy and of some wolf demons. Every time Kagome ran out of arrows she would ask one of the women standing guard by the main cave to get her some more. She was a great help to the pack, taking down the Birds on the battlefield and killing the ones who wanted to come after the pups.

When the last Bird of Paradise was shot by Kagome and slashed into two by another wolf demons they all yelled out in glee. They had won. And even better, they hadn't lost that many companions. A few yes, but not nearly as much than the last war.

The pups came out of the cave and ran to their father's and mother's arms. They all hugged each other and thanked the gods they were alright.

Thankfully, none of the pups were orphaned. For those who lost their father, their mother had survived and vice versa.

Kagome sat down on the grass and watched the families reuniting. It was beautiful. Katsumi soon sat down beside her.

"It's a relief isn't it? We managed to win." She said.

The priestess wondered why she was with her. It was more than obvious that she should go after her mate to celebrate. Or mourn him if he had died, which Kagome doubted was the case. "Katsumi, I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you supposed to be with your mate?"

At first she stared blankly at the girl and then she began to laugh. "Oh Kagome. You haven't noticed have you?"

"Noticed what?" Kagome asked confused.

"I'm not mated dear." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't ever met Katsumi's mate. She laughed along with the female wolf demon.

"Uhm, sis, I'm sorry to interrupt but…" Ginta said, waling over to them with a horribly sad face.

"Oh no, what's wrong Ginta?" Kagome asked, already thinking the worst. "Has something happened to Hakkaku?" For Ginta to be with such an expression, she was sure something was wrong with his best friend.

But to her surprise, he said no. "It's not Hakkaku. Hakkaku's fine…"

'_Oh no… Please no…'_ She begged mentally.

"It's Kouga…"

Katsumi looked at her with concerned eyes. "Oh Kagome…"

"Is he… dead?" She asked.

"No. But he's fatally wounded… And none of our females are able to cure him…" he paused. "We fear for his life, Kagome…"

She immediately got up. "Take me to him. Now." She had spent the past years learning with Lady Kaede. She knew a lot of medicinal herbs. Maybe she could take care of Kouga… "Gather the females Katsumi, and then come after me. I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

Ginta took her over to the field where Kouga was injured. Many men were gathered around him, trying to help him in some way. A few females were there to, but they had all given up.

She knelt down beside him. She could see the huge cut on his body, coming from the top of his chest down to his abdomen in a crossed line. In was a very deep cut. They had already removed his chest plate, leaving only with his fur pelt. There was blood all over his body and furs.

"Oh Kouga…" She whispered to him and his eyes opened weakly.

"K-Kagome…" He tried to get up but she pushed him gently back to the ground.

"Shhh. Stay still. You're seriously injured, you mustn't move." She examined the wound, being careful not to cause him much pain, and then she called over Katsumi and the other females who had just arrived. She told them exactly what she would need and where they could find it, describing the shape and colors of the plants so it would be easier for them to find them. "Please hurry. I'm not sure how longer he can take it."

"Kagome…" Kouga called her again. Ginta and Hakkaku were also knelt down beside him. "You helped me a lot… Thank you."

The girl felt the warmth of tear invade her eyes. She couldn't bare him talking this way, as if he was leaving her forever.

"You were very brave…" He went on. "You risked yourself for our tribe, as if we were your family…"

"But you are Kouga. I see the tribe as my new home… Am I wrong to think so?"

"No, of course not Kagome… The thought just makes me extremely happy…" He said with a smile. "But please don't cry…" He wiped away a few tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "Don't ruin your beautiful face with tears…"

But she couldn't help it. The more he spoke to her, the more she cried. The females were taking quite a while to return and she wasn't even sure she could save him.

"Please forgive me if I fail." She asked him, the tears flowing like rivers down her fragile frame.

"I have nothing to forgive you for… You have so much for me already…" He said, but then coughed up some blood, startling them all and making Kagome even more desperate.

Finally, when the ingredients arrived, Kagome whispered a prayer and began tending to his wound. She saw him wince at the pain. She had nothing to use to ease the pain, he would have to endure it.

Since Kouga was a demon, after she cared for the cut with the special herbs, his body began to react positively. He stopped wincing, which meant the pain was ceasing.

The sky was full of dark clouds now and it didn't take much till rain began to fall. With the water now falling on them, Kagome took some furs Hakkaku had given her and cleaned Kouga of the blood.

"Kagome…" he said smiling, already feeling a lot better.

"Yes, Kouga?" She answered. Her crying slowly stopping.

"Thank you for saving me." He took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

She smiled but knew that he would have to rest for a few days until his body finished healing. "Boys," She said to Ginta and Hakkaku. "Take him to his cave and don't let him move much. He needs to rest."

They did as she said and, as soon as Kouga was safe and sound on his fur bed, all the wolves of the tribe went over to Kagome. They hugged her and thanked her and finally treated her as one of their own.

* * *

**There you go guys! Aren't you all relieved? Don't forget to review and give me feedback! See you all later. :)**


End file.
